So beautiful, So evil
by Mizz-Katy93
Summary: What happens when the Expendables take a young woman to Bulgaria so that she can take care of some 'business' but realizes that the 'business' she needs to take care of, are them? They start to quickly realize that they made a deal with the devil, herself. Characters: Barney Ross, Lee Christmas, Gunnar Jensen, Toll Road, Hale ceasar, Ying Yang, Tool, OC and Many more...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lilah

Barney Ross got a strange call asking him to meet at a church...the same church he would meet at for missions.  
Barney waited paitently for the man to show up. Hopefully it would be an easy, quick job since the Expendables had just got home 3 days ago from doing a very dangerous mission.  
"Barney Ross." Barney instantly turned around and to his surprise it was a woman standing there.  
"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked confused.  
The woman laughed. "Im glad you could make it." She said as she walked over to him.  
Barney took a good look at the small woman standing in front of him.  
She looked about 5'4, couldnt be more than 120lb. She had long jet black hair and beautiful, light blue eyes.  
"Ready to get down to business?" She asked, interupting Barney's thoughts.  
"Wait...your the one who is behind this? Cause when I got that call yesterday im pretty sure that was a man on the phone."  
The woman laughed again. "That was my assistant...he called you for me."  
Barney slowly nodded his head. "Right..Well what can I do for you miss..."  
The woman smiled. "Please...You can call me Lilah." She said with a warm smile.  
Barney nodded. "What can I do for you, Lilah?" He asked.  
"Its real simple, actually. I just need you to take me to Bulgaria so that I can meet with some people and take care of some business."  
Barney looked at her oddly. "And then?" He asked.  
"And then just bring me back here." She said with a smile.  
"Why Bulgaria?" Barney asked. He had just got done taking care of business two months ago in Bulgaria and Barney really didnt want to go back.  
"Because that's where I have some unfinished business to take care. It will be real quick." She said.  
Barney shook his head. "I dunno." He said uncertain of doing this.  
"Of course I will be paying for everything you need...and then some extra cash for you and your team mates for doing this little favor for me."  
Barney looked up at her and sighed. "How much we talking?" He asked.  
Lilah instantly smiled, knowing they had a deal.

Tool's Garage...

"Im not sure about this, Barn...We dont know anything about the woman." Lee said.  
"Oh come on Christmas, Its easy money. We take the girl to go meet with her Bulgarian friends and bring her back...its easy." Gunnar said.  
"I have to agree with Lee on this, We dont know anything about her...what if its a business deal gone wrong?" Toll said.  
"Guys, this is easy money, Im all for it." Hale said excited.  
"Look, Our job is to pretty much baby sit her. Make sure she gets there safely and gets back home safely...if it happens to be a business deal gone wrong, we will protect her...but like Gunnar and Hale said its easy money and it will be a quick job."  
Barney said trying to convince the guys.  
"How much is she paying?" Yang asked curiously.  
Barney slightly laughed. $312 Million...each..." Everyone's jaw dropped.  
"We get paid up front, right?" Lee asked.  
Barney shook his head. "With that kind of money? no...we get paid when we get her back home safe and sound." Lee rolled his eyes.  
"I dont like the sound of this..and werent we just in Bulgaria?" He asked.  
Barney sighed. "Yes..." Barney said remembering the horrible events that had happend that day.  
"I still dont like the idea." Lee said as he took a sip of his beer.  
"Well I already told her we would do it...It should only take what? 2 or 3 days? it will be a simple task." Barney said.  
"Whatever you say." Lee said.  
"I cant wait to get that moolah." Hale said smiling.  
"I wonder what kind of business she does for her to have that kind of money?" Toll asked.  
Barney shrugged. "Who cares as long as we get paid." Yang said.  
Toll nodded his head in agreement.  
"This will be too easy." Gunnar said smiling.  
"What's the girls name?" Tool asked, finally joining the conversation.  
"Lilah." Barney said. Tool slowly nodded.  
"And when do we meet this Lilah?" Lee asked.  
"Tomorrow...When we leave." Everyone looked at Barney like he was crazy.  
"You mean to tell me that we are leaving for Bulgaria tomorrow?" Lee asked.  
"Pretty much." Barney said. Lee sighed.  
"Hell yeah! That just means We get our money quicker than expected." Hale cheered as he high fived Gunnar.  
"Something doesnt seem right." Lee said.  
"It will all work out, Christmas." Barney said calmly as he watched the rest of his team mates talk about how they will spend their money.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx So here is the first chapter to So beautiful, So evil. What do you think so far? review and let me know :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jackass

The next morning the team was on the Expendables plane, on their way to Bulgaria.  
Lilah sat in the back with Gunnar, Toll, Hale, and Yang while Lee sat up front with Barney as usual.  
Lee glanced back at Lilah to see her reading a book, keeping to herself.  
He shook his head. "What's a girl like that doing buisiness in Bulgaria for?" Lee asked curiously.  
Barney shrugged. "I dont ask questions." He said.  
Lee couldnt stop stairing at the young woman.  
She had her long black hair down. She was wearing a pink tank top with a black and pink hoodie, tight white pants, brown boots, and a brown belt.  
she looked so natural and yet so beautiful at the same time.  
"Are you done drooling?" Barney asked, interupting Lee's thought.  
"Im not drooling, I dont trust the woman." He said sternly.  
Barney laughed. "Sure." Lee shook his head. "Doesnt she look a little familar to you?" Lee asked curiously.  
Barney glanced back at Lilah. "Eh." was all Barney said.  
Lee rolled his eyes.  
"Lilah...thats a really pretty name." Gunnar said smiling bit at her.  
Lilah laughed. "Thank's." She said.  
"I bet Barney is really dreading this trip." Hale said.  
Toll nodded. "Yeah..Its not going to be easy for him."  
Lilah closed her book slowly as she listend to the conversation the two men were having.  
"its gonna be hard on all of us." Gunnar said, joining in on the conversation.  
"Got that right." Yang added.  
"What happend?...if you dont mind me asking." Hale smiled.  
"About two months ago, a member of our team was killed out in Bulgaria."  
Lilah's eye's widened. "Im so sorry for your loss" She said.  
"Thanks...It was really rough." Lilah slowly nodded her head.  
"Who killed him?" She asked curiously.  
"A man called Jean Vilain...stabbed Billy right in the heart." Gunnar said.  
"Luckiy that son of a bitch got his in the end." Toll said.  
"You killed him?" She asked curiously.  
"Barney did...we killed his men." Yang said.  
"Yeah, Barney got him real good." Hale said laughing.  
"How did he do it?" She asked.  
"Well Barney wrapped a chain around Vilain's neck, pulling him towards him so Barney could stab him in the heart with the same knife that was used to kill Billy." Hale said.  
Lilah didnt say anything. She just nodded her head.  
"Oh and dont forget how Barney cut his head off!" Gunnar said laughing.  
Lilah looked at them like they were crazy.  
"Seriously?" She asked.  
Hale nodded his head laughing. "Yupp. he put it in a bag and handed it to ." Hale said still laughing.  
"Lovely." was all Lilah said.  
"Lilah, would you please come here for a second." Lee yelled from at the front of the plane.  
"No, Lee. Leave her alone." Barney said quietly.  
"No I wanna know how the bloody hell she got all this money...I want answers." Lee said.  
Lilah came up front. "Hey." She said quietly.  
"Hey, Lee here just wanted to ask you a few questions." Barney said with a friendly smile.  
Lilah smiled at Lee. "What do you wanna know?" She asked curiously.  
"First of all, How old are you?" He asked.  
Lilah glanced over at Barney before turning her attention back to Lee. "Im 26." She said.  
"Ok, how do you have so much money? what did you do to get it?" Lee asked, practically intergating her.  
Barney sighed causing Lilah to giggle. "My father was a very wealthy, powerfull man. when he died he left everything to me in his will."  
Lee looked at Barney, somewhat not buying the story.  
"What about your mother?" Lee asked.  
"She left when I was a baby...I dont know where she is." Lilah said.  
"Are you finished?" Barney asked. Lee glared at his friend.  
"No." He said before turning his attention back to Lilah.  
"How did your father die? was he sick?" Lilah sighed.  
"He was murdered..." Lee looked at Barney who was shaking his head.  
"Im very sorry, Lilah..just trying to get a little more information about you is all." Lee said feeling like a complete ass now.  
"Its fine, I completely understand." She said smiling at the two before turning around and going to the back of the plane to read her book.  
Lee sat back in his seat and sighed.  
"Bet you feel like a jackass." Barney said laughing.  
"Little bit." He said shaking his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Thanks so much tabby793 for being the very first to review So beautiful, So evil! :)  
Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! chapter 3 is where things start to get crazy! :) Dont forget to review and let me know what you think! :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: He's gone

Once The Expendables got the plane landed, they started on foot the rest of the way to Lilah's destination.  
About 5 minutes later they got to an area that was very familar to Barney...too familar.  
Lee looked at his friend to make sure he was ok.  
"It's the same place where Vilain killed Billy." Barney said as if he was reliving that exact moment.  
"Is that them?" Hale asked Lilah who smiled. "Sure is." She said as they walked a little closer to the group of men waiting for Lilah.  
Lilah suddenly stopped, turning to face the expendables.  
"Wait right here..this should only take a minute." She said with a small smile before turning on her heel and making her way towards the men.  
The guy's watched as Lilah talked with one of the men who looked to be the leader of the group.  
They didnt know what they were talking about but he looked to be getting angry.  
Barney and the rest of the guys pulled out their gun's when the man grabbed Lilah, holding a gun to her head.  
"Let her go!" Barney yelled as him and the rest of the group walked closer to the man holding Lilah.  
"Put your guns down or ill fucking blow her brains out!" He yelled.  
Barney looked at Lee then back to the man with Lilah.  
The man laughed. "Dont fucking test me." He said in a dangerous tone.  
Lilah looked as if she was about to cry. "Put your gun's down." Barney said to his team mates. Lee looked at him as if he was crazy but did as he was told.  
The man smiled and laughed as the Expendables dropped their weapons on the ground.  
The other men that was there went and picked up all their weapons off the ground incase any of the group tried to be sneaky.  
"We did what you wanted...now let her go." Barney said sternly causing the man to laugh again.  
"Ok." He said letting Lilah go.  
A taller man who helped grabb the weapons from the expendable's walked over to Lilah, handing her a big knife.  
She took it and examined it closely.  
"What's this?" She asked pointing to the Expendable's symbol on the knife.  
Barney and the rest of the guy's looked confused as to why she was still standing over there with those men, asking about a damn knife.  
"I like symbol's." She said with a smile. Barney was suddenly having some deja vu.  
Lilah turned, facing her back towards the group, pulling her hair up revealing a tattoo on the back of her neck.  
"This is a symbol of the gods, The pet of satan." She said turning back around.  
Barney's jaw dropped. Lilah had the same exact tattoo Vilain had...she was one of them.  
"Surprised?" She asked with an evil grin on her face.  
Barney shook his head. "You dont have to do this, Lilah." He said trying to talk some sense into her.  
Lilah looked down at the ground for a few seconds before turning her attention back to Barney.  
"Do you know what if feel's like haveing the only person who loved and cared for you, taken away?" She asked.  
Barney didnt say anything. "You killed my father, Barney Ross...he has taught me everything I know..he was always there for me no matter what and you took him away from me." Lilah said.  
"He was a bad person, Lilah...I did what I had to do." He said.  
Lilah shook her head. "No, you did what you wanted to do...you couldt wait to get your hands on him...and for what?"  
"He killed Billy!" Barney yelled.  
"Billy got what he deserved...He needed to be taught respect for other's...something you obviously never taught him or else he would still be alive and so would my father."  
Barney couldnt believe this was happening. "So what are you gonna do? kill me? kill all of us?" Barney asked.  
Lilah laughed. "Nope...Im going to do exactly what you did to me, Barney Ross im going to take away that one person who taught you everything you know,  
that one fatherly figure that you care and would do anything for." She said as she snapped her fingers.  
Two men dressed in all black dragged a man out of a car, he had a black back over his head.  
Barney looked at Lee confused. "Boy have I got a surprise for you, Ross!" Lilah said excited.  
Lilah walked over to the mystery man who kicked down so he was standing up on his knees.  
"Let's see what's behind door number 1." Lilah said as she took off the black bag, covering the man's head revealing him to be Tool.  
"Well, Well, Well...look what we have here." Lilah said as she walked aroung Tool.  
"Dont do anything she says, Barney." Tool said.  
The man who held a gun to Lilah hit Tool in the back of the head with it.  
"So this is the man that has taught you everything you know? The man you think of as a father?" Lilah asked.  
Barney didnt say one word. "So if anything were to happen to him you would be pretty devastated..wouldnt you?" She asked trying to get some type of reaction out of Barney. He didnt know what to say or what to do. He just hoped and prayed nothing happens to Tool.  
"Stand him up." Lilah ordered. as two men stood Tool up, holding him still.  
"Dont do this, Lilah...Please dont do this." Barney asked pleading.  
Lilah staired into his eye's knowing she had got to him.  
"I didnt do this...you did." She said before handing one of her men the knife that was used to kill her father.  
He held the knife right in front of Tool's chest.  
"No!" Barney yelled but it was too late.  
Lilah kicked the knife right into Tool's heart...killing him the exact same way her father had killed. Billy.  
Barney went to run to Tool but Lilah's men stopped him. They had pulled guns out, pointing them at the expendables.  
"Now lay on the ground...face down!" Lilah yelled.  
Barney and the gang didnt move. Lilah laughed.  
"You have 5 seconds to lay down on the fucking ground before my men start blowing your fucking brains out." She said in a dangerous tone.  
Barney knew that she wasnt playing...Sure she may be a woman but this was Jean Vilain's daughter...who knows what she was capable of doing.  
Barney and the rest of the guys laid down on the ground.  
"Good...now you will stay like that until we leave." She said with a smile.  
"Lets go." Barney heard her tell one of the men as they got into a car and left the area.  
Barney was the first one to get up and run over to Tool.  
"Tool?" He said shaking him, a tear ran down Barney's cheek when he checked his friend's pulse to see didnt have one.  
"Barney?" Lee asked aproching his friend.  
"He's gone." Was all Barney said.  
Lee didnt know what to say...none of them knew what to say...Tool was like a father to all of them.  
"What are we going to do now?" Hale asked.  
Barney stood up. "Nothing." was all he said as he walked over, trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx So who was surprised?! haha I hope you guy's like this chapter and dont forget to review! tell me what you think so far and what do you think is going to happen next? :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In too deep.

It had been 3 day's since Tool's death.  
Barney has been staying home, he wont speak to anyone.  
Everyone has tried to get him to go to the bar with them but he always had an excuse for not being able to go.  
Of course Barney has thought of all the ways he could track down Lilah and get his revenge...but he also thought 'whats the point?'  
To him, killing Lilah wouldnt change anything...it would bring Tool back...just like how killing Barney wouldnt have brought Vilain back which is the reason why he thinks she didnt just kill Barney right then and there.

Back in Bulgaria...

Lilah was waiting for her uncle Claud. She was told to wait in his office for him.  
She was tired and just wanted to go home and sleep. It had been a long crazy week.  
Her thought's were interupted when her uncle walked in.  
He walked in without saying hi and sat down at his desk, stairing at his neice.  
"Well...did you do it?" He asked. Lilah sighed.  
"yes." She said. Her uncle was wearing the same black sunglasses her father always wore.  
"Yes what?" He asked. Lilah sighed.  
"Yes sir." She said quietly.  
He smiled. "Good." Was all he said.  
Lilah sat there for a second. "Now what?" She asked.  
"Now...You go to New orleans." he said as he took a sip of his coffee.  
Lilah looked at her uncle confused.  
"Why?" She asked causing her uncle to sigh.  
"Why you ask? because I said so...you arent finished yet, my dear. You still have alot of work to do." He said.  
Lilah shook her head. "No but you said all I had to do was get them to Bulgaria and kill Tool...I did...Im done." She said.  
Claude laughed as he stood up from his chair.  
"Your not done until I say your done...You will go to New Orleans where I will have one of my men meet you and give you further intructions."  
Lilah shook her head as she folded her arms over her chest. "Im not doing anymore of your dirty work." She said.  
Claud walked over to her, grabbing the knife that killed Tool, pointing it at her.  
"Tell me, do you know what it feel like to be ripped open and have your heart ripped out of you?" He asked.  
Lilah looked slowly shook her head no. Claude smiled. "Then I suggest you do as your told...or else your gonna know what it feel's like." He said.  
Lilah didnt say anything as her uncle walked back over to his desk. "Like I said, you will go to New Orleans." He said.  
"When?" Lilah asked. Claude smiled.  
"Tonight." he said with a devious grin.  
Lilah sighed. She wished her father was here with her...she wouldnt be treated like this if he was.

1 day later at Lee's house...

Lee had just got home from the bar. He was playing pool with Hale and Toll and was pretty tired.  
He threw his jacket on the couch as he made his way upstairs.  
As soon as Lee entered his bedroom he was surprised to see Lilah siting on his bed.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Lilah smiled.  
"You alway's had such a foul mouth, havent you?" She asked laughing.  
"Get the fuck out, Lilah!" He yelled.  
"But we alway's share your bed when we had slumber partys." Lilah said.  
Lee shook his head. "What do you want? If anyone knew you were here they would probably kill me." He said sternly.  
"I know. I just wanted to talk to you about somethings." She said.  
"You have 5 minutes." He said.  
Lilah smiled. "I need help, Lee and your the only one who I know would consider even helping me out." She said.  
Lee shook his head. "No, you dug your own grave you get to lay in it now." He said.  
"But Lee you dont understant what it's like for me...Uncle Claude is making me do all his dirty work...I never wanted to Kill Tool."  
Lee didnt say anything, he wouldnt even look at Lilah when she brought up Tool.  
"You got to believe me, Lee...please help me." She said.  
Lee shook his head. "I cant forgive you for what you have done to this team, Im sorry Lilah...you need to leave."  
Lilah was taken back. She looked so hurt that the only person she thought would help her just turned her away like that.  
"please Lee? Come on...We can play boyfriend/Girlfriend like we used to." She said trying to be funny but Lee was not amused.  
He still would not look at her. She sighed as she got up off his bed.  
"What are you doing?" He asked confused as she put her shoes on.  
"You told me to leave..."She said before walking out of his room, leaving his house.  
Lee sat on his bed, burrying his face in his hands. If Barney and the guy's found out that Lee knew Lilah they would kick him out of the group for sure.  
Lee had to do his best to act as if he didnt know anything about her...like back on the plane how he practically interogated her.  
He knew Vilain was Lilah's father but he didnt think Lilah would take part in her Uncle's revenge on them.  
Lee then started to think that maybe he could save Lilah and get her away from Claude..but she's in too deep now...There's no stopping her or Claude now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So Lee and Lilah know each other's huh? Bet y'all did not see that one coming! haha.  
Hope you like and dont forget to reviewww :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Little Bitch.

Barney Ross went out to his mail box to check his mail when all he found was a letter.  
He went back into his house, opened it to see who it was from seeing as how it didnt have a return address.  
The letter read. "Barney Ross, Meet me at the local coffee shop if you want to save another one of your precious team mates."  
Barney crumbled up the letter tossing it in the trash can. He was mad now.  
He hurry up and got dressed, got into his truck and made his way to the coffee shop.  
As soon as Barney walked in he seen lilah siting there at a table taking a sip of her coffee that she had ordered.  
He walked over, siting directly across from her.  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
Lilah smiled. "It's good to see you too...how are you doing?..you know, since your friend died?" She asked smiling.  
Lilah was a smart woman, that was all Barney kept thinking. Her bringing him here in a coffee shop where there are witnesses if he was to jump across this table and choke her.  
"Enough small talk...what do you want?" He asked.  
Lilah smiled. "Did you know that 6 pounds of pure plutonium is enough to change the balance of the world?" She asked.  
Barney didnt like where this was going.  
Lilah giggled. "Imagine what 5 tons would do." She said.  
Barney shook his head. "Why are you doing this?" He asked.  
"Im simply finishing what my father started." She said.  
"Your forgetting one thing." Barney said. Lilah raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You need the case with the coordinates to the plutonium mine which if im correct..you dont have." He said.  
Lilah sat back in seat. "Yet...we dont have it yet, but we will and when we get which should not be long from now, I will bring the world to its knee's with five tons of weapons-grade plutonium."  
Barney sighed. "what's in it for you. Lilah?" He asked.  
"If I were you, I would be more concerned for the well being of your good friend..Yang." She said with an evil smile.  
Barney's heart skipped a beat. "Where is he?" He asked.  
Lilah laughed. "Where he is, is not important. What's important is what will happen to him if you dont go and find the case that has the coordinates in it and bring it to me."  
Barney shook his head. "What makes you think I know where the case is?" He asked.  
"We both know where the case is...the only problem is, you have a better chance at getting the case than I do."  
"What makes you think I would go bring the case to you?" He asked. Lilah laughed.  
"If you ever want to see your little chinese buddy again...then you will go get the case and bring it to me."  
Barney didnt know what to do now. "You dont need the case." He said.  
Lilah looked at him confused. "Why's that?" She asked.  
Barney sighed. "Because I already know the coordinates." Lilah smiled.  
Lilah pulled a pen out of her purse and grabbed a napkin. "Write it down." She said.  
Barney did as he was told for the sake of Yang.  
Once Barney wrote down the coordinates, he handed her the napkin. "There...you got what you wanted...where is yang?" he asked.  
"All in good time, Ross." She said with a smirk.  
Barney was getting impatient now. he banged his fist on the table, loudly getting the attention of the other customers in the coffee shop.  
"We made a deal...I gave you the fucking coordinates now where is Yang?" He said gritting his teeth.  
Lilah was amused by the rage that Barney had build up inside of him.  
"As of right now? your friend Yang is blind folded, tied up, and stuffed in the trunk of my Uncle's car." She said smirking.  
Barney was breathing heavy now. "Where is he going?" Barneyb asked.  
Lilah's smirk grew even bigger. "That wasnt part of the deal...the deal was you give me the coordinates and I tell you where he is...not where he is going." She said laughing.  
It took everything in Barney's power not to kill her where she sat.  
"You little bitch." He said, gritting his teeth.  
"Well if you would excuse me. I have some business to attend to, seeing as how I got the coordinates to the mine." Lilah said as she stood up from her chair. "Oh! one more thing." Lilah said, leaning down to Barney's ear.  
"You better hope these are the right coordinates or else im going to turn your friend into chinese food." She said in a low and dangerous tone before walking out of the coffee shop.  
Barney watched her get into a black van and drive away.  
He didnt know what to do..He had to hurry up and put together a plan before she figures out that wasent the right coordinates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dont forget to review! :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 3 Days

Barney had called the guy's and held a meeting, telling them the plan.  
Lee was pissed off...he could not believe what Lilah was doing.  
He decided that as soon as the meeting ended he would go look for her and straighten her out...

Hotel...

Lilah's uncle Claude had her set up at a very nice hotel she had just got out of the shower and in nothing but a towel when someone knocked on her door.  
She opened the door and to her surprise, it was Lee.  
"Well hello, there stranger." She said turning around, knowing exactly why he was here.  
"What the hell has gotten into you? are you trying to get killed?" He yelled.  
"Of course not." She said.  
"You have a funny way of showing it.. your in deeper than you know, Lilah."  
Lilah just shrugged it off. "You worry too much." She said.  
Lee shook his head. "Lilah, you dont understand...Barney gave you the wrong coordinates." That got Lilah's attention.  
"Oh no...Is he trying to get your friend killed?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Give me the fake coordiantes." Lee said. Lilah shook her head, panicking.  
"I dont have it..I already gave it to Uncle Claud." She said, biting her finger nails.  
"Shit." Lee said pacing back and forth.  
"what do I do? Im not trying to get Yang killed...I thought Barney would be smart enough to just give me the actual Coordinates." Lilah said.  
"You need to get dressed, and go see your Uncle, tell him the coordiantes are wrong." Lilah sook her head.  
"If I do that he will kill your friend." She said.  
"Your gonna have to stall him some how or...convince him to meet us at the fake coordinates..." Lee said.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Lilah asked confused.  
" Barney is planing on meeting you guy's at the fake coordinates he gave you, So you can convince Claude to do the same..."  
Lilah shook her head. "That's not a good idea." She said.  
"Barney will finally see who is truely behind all this and back off you for a little bit." Lee added.  
Lilah slowly nodded her head. "Ok...sounds good..." She said still biting her finger nails.  
"Stop that...it's a bad habbit." Lee said only to recieve a glare for Lilah.  
"Go get dressed." Lee said. lilah nodded her head and ran into the bathroom.  
Lee sat on the bad, rubbing the back of his neck. He swore to himself he wasnt going to help her but Lee couldnt bare the thought of anything happening to lilah...the least he could do was take some of the heat off her for now.

Claude's room...

He opened the door to see his Neice standing there.  
"Come on in." He said.  
Lilah walked in. She was nervous but tryed to stay calm and do exactly what Lee said.  
"What's on your mind?" He asked as he sat down on the couch.  
"Barney Ross gave us the wrong coordinates." She said.  
Claude staired at her in disbelif.  
"Are you sure?" He asked. Lilah nodded her head.  
"How do you know?" He asked. Lilah froze trying to think of a quick answer.  
"commom sense...he's trying to be sneaky and trick us." She said.  
To Lilah's surprise her uncle actually bought that answer.  
"Well...you know what that mean's then?" Lilah shook her head.  
"Actually, I had a better idea." She said, Claude raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh? and what's that?" he asked.  
Lilah sighed. "Barney Ross thinks that we dont know these arent the right coordinates." She said.  
"And?" Claude asked.  
"And so we still go there...we meet Barney Ross and his little team mates there...that way we can kill their little friend right there infront of them...just like we did in Bulgaria." She said. Claude smiled big, clapping his hands.  
"I love it...You are your father's daughter." He said standing up and hugging hi neice.  
"What would I do without my beautiful neice, right by my side?" He asked as he broke the hug.  
Lilah gave a small smile and shrugged.  
"When does Ross think we are going to be at those coordinates he gave us?" Claude asked.  
"3 days." Lilah said. Claude laughed and smiled greatly.  
"Great...this works out perfectly...I got a few jobs for you to do until then." Lilah sighed. "Yes sir." She said quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Here is chapter 6! Im trying to get as much updated today as I can because I have to work a double tomorrow so I want to make sure I give y'all enough to read today incase Im not up to writing tomorrow night when I get off.  
I hope you like this chapter! hopefully things are getting interesting for ya's :)  
Dont forget to review! Let me know what you think will happen in Chapter 7 :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Maggie

Day 1...

Claude Vilain gave his neice, Lilah 3 jobs to do for each day until they go meet The Expendables.  
The first job was to take pictures of Claude's men beating the hell out of Yang and sending them to Barney.  
Once Lilah got the pictures mailed off, she went back to hotel room and waited...

"Damn it!" Barney yelled as he picked up a chair, tossing it across the room.  
Lee walked into the room just then. "What?" He asked confused.  
Barney showed Lee the pictures. He shook his head.  
"We are gonna save Yang...they are just doing this to scare us." Lee said trying to calm his friend down.  
"That bitch is gonna get what's coming to her...reall fucking quick...she's got 2 days until she meets her maker." Barney said.  
Lee didnt say anything. He didnt know who's side Lilah was really on but he still felt the need to protect her as much as he could.  
"Just relax...calm down." Lee said to Barney who was now pacing back and forth.

Back at the Hotel...

Lilah had just gotten back to the hotel, it was thundering and lightening outside real bad.  
Lilah sighed as she plopped down on the couch. She took a deep breath as she leaned her head back, closing her eyes.  
Just as she was about to doze off, someone came knocking on her door.  
She sighed. "Of course..." She ssaid quietly to herself as she got up off the couch and made her way to the door.  
She opened it to see a small Chinese girl standing there.  
"Can I help you?" Lilah asked.  
"Im here to deliver a message from a Ross." The woman said. Before Lilah could say anything the woman punched Lilah right in the face.  
The woman walked in to lilah's room, making sure to close and lock the door.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Lilah yelled.  
"My name is Maggie." She said.  
Lilah stood up stairing at Maggie. "So what? Barney sent you to kill me?" Lilah asked laughing.  
Maggie shook her head. "Nope..just to rough you up a bit." she said.  
Lilah laughed. "You? rough me up?..keep dreaming, Honey." Lilah said.  
"Only one way to find out." Maggie said. Lilah smirked.  
"Bring it, Bitch." She said. Maggie charged at Lilah only for Lilah to drop down, tripping Maggie, causing her to bust her chin on the hard wood floor.  
Lilah got up. "I thought you were supposed to be some sort of bad ass?" Lilah asked smirking down at Maggie.  
Maggie slowly but surely got up, not taking her eyes off of Lilah.  
Maggie then charged Lilah, slamming her against the wall, choking her.  
Lilah was smarter than she looked though. She kneed Maggie right in the gut, then elbowing her in Thithe face once she loosend her grip. Maggie was fast though and got right back went to run to her bedroom, to grab a gun but maggie tripped Lilah, causing her to bust her nose on the edge of the coffee table.  
She was bleeding very badly from her nose. Lilah turned over so that she was laying on her back.  
Maggie got right ontop of her, pulling a knife out, holding it to Lilah's neck.  
"Wanna end up exactly like your dad did?" Maggie asked.  
Lilah had blood from her nose, running down her face.  
"Hand me the Knife." Claude Vilain said as he pointed the gun at the back of Maggie's head.  
Maggie handed Claude the knife. "Good...now stand up." He said, still pointing the gun at her.  
Maggie slowly stood up. Claude walked around Maggie so that he was standing right in front of her.  
Her jaw dropped. "Vilain?...Jean Vilain?" She asked...  
Claude laughed before shooting Maggie in the left leg.  
She screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone would here her.  
"Duck tape her mouth." Claude instructed Lilah who had just gotten up, trying to get the bleeding to stop.  
Claude looked at her. "Never mind...ill tape her...go take care of that." He said. Lilah slowly nodding her head as she walked in the bathroom.  
Claude duck taped Maggie's mouth so that she couldnt scream.  
He then taped her hands behind her back and her legs.  
Maggie was in so much pain and agony. Claude walked into Lilah's bedroom grabbing a camera.  
He walked back over to Maggie and started taking pictures of her.  
"What's that matter?" He asked mocking Maggie, seeing as how she was crying.  
"That's good! cry a little harder, we really wanna show your buddy Barney Ross how much pain your in." Claude said laughing as he took a few more pictuers.  
Just then Lilah walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was up in a bun, her nose was red and sore.  
"I think it's broken." She said wincing as she talked.  
"Let me see." Claude said he place Lilah right in front of him. He examined her nose.  
"Does it hurt when I do this?" He asked as he flicked her nose.  
"Ouch! yes!" She yelled. Claude laughed.  
"its not broken." He said. Lilah looked at him oddly.  
"How do you know just from flicking my nose, making it hurt worse than it did?" She asked.  
"Because if it was broken and I flicked it, you would be in tears...trust me...I have had a couple of broken noses." he said.  
Lilah slowly nodded her head. "Its going to be very sore for a while, but your lucky its not broken." He added Lilah looked down at a Maggie who was still on the floor, crying in pain.  
"What are we going to do with her?" Lilah asked.  
Claude took his sunglasses off. "Well...I took some photo's of her...I want you to send them to Ross tomorrow...for now..she will go where the other one is."  
Lilah slowly nodded her head. "Sound's like a plan." She said causing her Uncle to smile at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dont forget to review :) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Church

Day 2...

Barney had recieved the pictures of Maggie. He shook his head, feeling horrible for putting Maggie in the position she's in now.  
He couldnt even believe that all of this was happening. He was determined to get Yang and Maggie back, safe and sound.

Lee's place...

"It sure does look bad." Lee said as he looked at Lilah's nose.  
"It hurts..." She said, Lee nodded his head.  
"I bet. So where is Maggie?" He asked.  
Lilah sighed. Same place Yang is at." She said.  
"That's all you can tell me?" Lee asked.  
Lilah nodded her head slowly. Lee sighed.  
"Im sorry." She said quietly.  
Lee gave her a small smile. "Its fine, I understand...I dont want to risk you getting in any more trouble." He said.  
"I feel really bad for her though...I didnt know he was going to shoot her." Lilah said.  
Lee nodded his head. "I know." The two sat in silence for a few seconds.  
"Lee?" Lilah asked. Lee looked down at her.  
"Hmm?" He said.  
Lilah sighed. "Tell me what to do.." She said.  
Lee looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "There is one person who may be able to help you, but you cant mention me at all." He said.  
Lilah nodded her head. "Who is he?" She asked. Lee smirked.

Lilah was waiting paitently at the same church she met Barney Ross at the day she got him to agree to take her to Bulgaria.  
"Lilah Vilain." Lilah quickly turned around to come face to face with who Lee called .  
"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice." She said with a small smile.  
"No problem..now what can I do for you?" He asked.  
"I know you were there the day my father was killed." Church nodded his head slowly.  
"Did you know he had a twin brother?" She asked him. Church nodded his head again.  
"I did, actually. Claude Vilain." He said. Lilah nodded her head.  
"I need your help..." Church looked at her oddly.  
"What did you do?" He asked.  
Lilah sighed as she began to tell Church everything, every painful detail of the past events.  
Church nodded his head. "Im sorry..but I dont think I can help you..." Church said.  
Lilah looked at him desperatly trying to find some answers.  
"But why?" She asked confused.  
Church sighed. "Because you are in too deep, honey...you have had chances to go for help before any of this started but you ignore it."  
Lilah shook her head. "No, please...im begging you..I have money! I have lots of money...5 hundred on me right now if thats what you want." She said pleading with Church.  
"Im sorry, Honestly...your going to end up dead either way..." Church said, causing a tear to trickle down lilah's cheek.  
"What?" She asked. Church sighed again.  
"If Ross doesnt kill you...Your Uncle will have his men kill you once he is finished using you for his dirty work." Church said honestly.  
Lilah didnt say anything, She wiped a tear away as she shook her head.  
"Im really sorry but there isnt anything I can do for you." He said again.  
Lilah just nodded her head as she walked out of the church, sobbing.  
Church felt bad but there was really nothing he could do for the young woman.  
Lilah went back to her hotel room and cried herself to sleep.  
She knew deep down that her father would not be too happy with her right now.  
He never wanted her to get into this kind of stuff...mainly because he couldnt bare the thought of losing his only daughter.  
Say what you want about Jean Vilain but no matter what he did..he was always a good father and put Lilah first.  
She was his pride and joy. He had big dreams for her...He loved his daughter more than life itself and would have taken a bullet for her.  
Jean Vilain was a good father...dispite everything he has done and put The Expendables through, He wasnt as bad as he seemed.  
When it came to Lilah...He would do anything in his power to make his daughter happy and he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Here is chapter 8! Enjoy! I wanted to show a more sensitive side to Lilah. I love her as a character cause she's young and still doesnt quiet no what she wants out of life other than wanting and wishing her dad was still alive.  
I also thought this would be a good time to show that Vilain wasnt as bad as everyone though so review and let me know what you think! :) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Respect must be taught

Day 3...

Lilah woke up the next morning. She sighed realizing that tomorrow is the day that they go meet with the Expendables.  
She felt sick just thinking about it.  
As Lilah got out of bed, she almost forgot that her uncle wanted her to come to his room when she woke up so he could tell her what she had to do today. She didnt want to do anything else..she was already scared she was going to die tomorrow.  
Lilah hurried up and got dressed, within minutes she made her way to her Uncle's room.

Tool's Garage.

The Gang went to Tool's garage to get their things together for tomorrow.  
Barney was more focused and ready. He had been dreaming about tomorrow and couldnt wait to see the look on their faces.  
Lee say there quietly as he cleaned his favorite knife.  
"So what do we do when we meet Lilah there? do we kill her?" Hale asked confused.  
"We dont do anything until we know where Yang and Maggie are." Barney said sternly.  
Hale slowly nodded his face.  
"You know she has got to have alot of back up, right? She's not stupid, she is Vilain's daughter." Gunnar said.  
Barney nodded his head. "I know." was all he said.

Claud's room...

"Good, your awake." He said as he let Lilah in.  
"Tomorrow is the big day, are you ready?" He asked.  
"Yes." Lilah said quietly.  
Claude looked at his neice, shaking his head. Without any warning, he slapped Lilah right across the face.  
her jaw dropped as her hand instantly went to her right cheek.  
"Yes what?" He said in a dangerous tone.  
Lilah took a deep breath, trying to control her breathing. "yes sir." She said quietly. Claude nodded his head.  
"Good..I know you must think im hard on you but respect must be taught." He said.  
Lilah sniffled a little but tried her best to not show any sighns of weakness.  
"Now, Your job for today...I need you to use your youth and beauty to seduce one of the members." He said.  
Lilah looked at her uncle like she had just seen a ghost.  
"What?" She asked confused.  
"Im thinking of the one who is good with the knifes and hand to hand combat, the one they call Christmas." He said ignoring the look on his niece's face.  
Lilah started shaking her head no. "Im not doing that." She said sternly.  
"Excuse me? I must be hearing things cause it sounds like you just said no...to me..." Claude said, taking a step closer to Lilah who was getting nervous.  
"What I meant to say was that I just dont feel comfortable doing that." She said.  
Claude laughed. "Well you better get comfortable." He said. Lilah wanted to cry at this point.  
"You are young, beautiful, and can get any man you want, Lilah...use this to your advantage." He said.  
Lilah didnt say anything. Claude sighed.  
"You dont have a choice. You will find out where he lives, go to his house, use your witty charm and beuty to seduce him, make him fall in love with you so that if things are to go wrong tomorrow, we know you will have him wrapped around your finger." He said.  
Lilah just nodded her head. "And I dont want to see you until the deed is done." He said sternly.  
She looked at Claude wide eyed. "No." She whispered.  
Claude laughed and nodded his head. "Yes...No get working on it..." He said practically shoving Lilah out of his room.

Lee's Place...

Lee had just got out of the shower.  
he walked into his bedroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. He jumped back a little when he found Lilah siting on his bed, wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of little black boy shorts with white polka dots on them.  
Lee looked at her oddly. "Lilah? what are you doing here?" He asked confused.  
She shrugged as she smiled up at him. "I just thought I would come see you before the big day." She said sweetly.  
Lee just staired at her. "Dressed like that?" he asked.  
She shrugged. "Why not?" She responded back with.  
Lee laughed as he shook his head.  
"Come sit here next to me." She said, smiling at him sweetly.  
Lee looked down at the towel that was wrapped around his waist. "Im pretty much naked." He said.  
Lilah just laughed. "And?...Im not gonna bite." She said.  
Lee knew something was up. "Let me atleast put some shorts on." He said walking to his closet.  
Lilah sighed. How was she supposed to seduce Lee? He has been so good to her and yet she was about to try and get in his pants..  
Lee grabbed a pair of short, got changed into them in the bathroom quickly.  
As soon as he came out of the bathroom Lilah was still there smiling up at him.  
"Whats up with you?" He asked curiously.  
"Nothing..just come here and sit." She said, patting a spot on the bed next to her.  
Lee smiled. "Not until you tell me what your up too." He said. Lilah sighed.  
"Fine...Uncle Claude told me that I needed to seduce you." She said just coming right out and telling him.  
Lee's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me you were going to try and have your filthy way with me?" He asked.  
Lilah nodded her head, trying not to laugh at the look he had on his face.  
"Well...this quiet a predicament..." Lee said smirking.  
Lilah looked at him like he was crazy.  
"What are you thinking?" She asked, knowing that Lee was up to no good.  
"Well you have to follow through with order's, do you not?" He asked laughing.  
Lilah shook her head. "Or I could just lie and say we did." She said smiling.  
Lee shook his head though. "No, lieing is bad...might as well do as you were told." Lee said smirking at Lilah.  
"Your insane." She said shaking her head.  
"Oh come on, Lilah...Lets play boyfriend/girlfriend." He said laughing as he walked over to her.  
Lilah couldnt help but laugh as Lee pulled her towards him.  
"This is a horrible Idea." Lilah said, looking up at Lee.  
"Its the best idea ever, what are you talking about?" He said laughing as he bent down to kiss Lilah.  
"Just one question." Lilah said, breaking their kiss.  
"What?" Lee asked. "Can I be the girlfriend this time?" She asked laughing.  
Lee shook his head. "Ha ha ha your soo funny." He said before pushing her back on the bed, bring her in for a passionate Kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Alrighty! Chapter 9 is here! This is probably going to be my last chapter for today..lol but if im not so tired tomorrow night when I get off work then I will try and get chapter 10 uploaded...if not then hopefully sunday :)  
Dont forget to review! :) hope ya like! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Wrong answer

Lilah stretched her arms above her head as she slowly began to wake up.  
She looked over to see Lee still asleep. She smiled and shook her head as she sat up.  
Just then it hit Lilah, today was the day...the day she had been dreading.  
She sighed as she burried her face in her hands.  
She stayed like that for 3 minutes before glancing over at Lee.  
She sighed. "Im so sorry." She whispered to him.  
Lilah quietly got dressed and left Lee's place.  
Once Lilah finally got to her hotel room, her uncle was already there waiting for her.  
"Well?" He asked.  
Lilah took a deep breath.  
"He's wrapped." was all she said.  
Claude smiled as he stood up from the chair he sat on.  
"Good...Now grab your things...I want to get there early." He said as he exited Lilah's room.  
Lilah didnt want to go through with this...but like Lee said, she was in way too deep to get out.

Barney's place...

All the guy's had met Barney at his place so that he could go over the plan one more time.  
He was tense..everyone could sense it.  
As Barney was going over the plan, Lee had completely spaced out.  
The events of last night kept playing over and over again in his mind.  
He wondered why Lilah left without saying anything...Maybe she needed to be back to her room by a certain time so that her uncle doesnt get mad, Lee thought. He rubbed the back of his neck, dreading today.  
Lee made Lilah is one goal today...no matter what happens he was going to make sure that nothing happens to Lilah.  
Soon the guy's were in the expendables plane, heading to Albania, where Barney had sent Lilah.

Once Lilah and Claude got to Albania, they waited..waited for the Expendables to show up.  
Lilah was so nervous she had bitten down her finger nails.  
She took a deep breath as she leaned against the car.  
"Dont look so sad...we are about to finally get our revenge." Claude said smiling.  
Lilah didnt say anything, she just stood there, stairing at the ground.

Once the Expendables had landed the plain, they walked the rest of the way.  
Barney was very quiet, him, Hale, Gunnar, and Toll were all ready for a war.  
Lee on the other hand was ready for a war but was more focused on Lilah more than anything.  
"Were almost there." Barney said, snapping Lee out of his thoughts.

Once they got over the hill, they seen Lilah standing there all by herself.  
Lee looked at her confused. Barney instantly raised his hand gun at her.  
"You going to kill me, Ross?" She asked.  
"Thinking about it." He said coldly.  
Lilah just rolled her eyes. "Where is Yang and Maggie?" Barney asked sternly.  
Lilah sighed before saying. "Around." causing Barney to get angry.  
He shot his gun on the ground, right next to where she was standing, causing Lilah to jump and look at him in disbelif.  
"Where the hell are they!?" He yelled. Lilah was taken back a bit but stood her ground.  
"I told you...they are around." She said. Barneys shook his head.  
"Wrong answer." Just as Barney was about to pull the trigger, Claude Vilain stepped out of the car.  
Barney lowered his gun a bit, looking at the familar face confused.  
"Vilain?" He asked. Barney couldnt believe he was seeing Jean Vilain, espcially since he is the one who killed him.  
Claue laughed. "Claude Vilain." He said.  
Barney couldnt believe what was going on, he had no clue that Jean Vilain had a brother, a twin brother at that.  
"So, your the one who killed my brother?" he asked.  
Barney didnt say anything...he was still shocked.  
"Where is Yang and Maggie?" Gunnar asked. Claude just laughed.  
"They are safe, I can assure you that." He said.  
Barney shook his head, it was just one thing after another.  
"Oh and I am so sorry to hear about the death of your friend, or should I say friends?" Claude asked with a sly smirk.  
Barney glared at Claude Vilain, He was starting to see red.  
"It's ashame I could not have been here to see my beautiful neice kill your friend, Tool? was it?" He said as he placed his hand on Lilah's shouler. "I know her father would have been so proud." He said again trying to get something out of Barney.  
"What? you have nothing to say now?" Claude asked laughing.  
Barney gritted his teeth. "Im going to cut your fucking head off, just like I did your brother." He said in a low, dangerous tone.  
Lilah's eye's grew wide as she glanced over at Lee. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Somethings more important.

"Angry are we?" Claude asked taunting Barney.  
"If there is anyone here you should be angry at, it should be one of your team mates." Claude said.  
Lilah looked at her Uncle confused. Did he know something she didnt know?  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Barney asked.  
Claude laughed. "One of your team mates had their filthy way with Lilah lastnight." Claude said, agrily.  
Lilah froze, she felt as if she couldnt breath. What the hell was Claude doing?  
Barney shook his head. "Your lieing." He said.  
Claude smirked. "Then why dont you ask him." Claude said pointing at Lee who looked just as shocked as Lilah did.  
"Lee, tell him he's lieing." Barney said.  
Lee looked at Barney but didnt say a word. Barney's jaw dropped.  
"You slept with Lilah?" He asked, confused.  
Lee sighed but before Lee could say anything Lilah cut him off.  
"I drugged him." She said causing everyone to look at her.  
"What?" Claude said getting mad that Lilah wasnt going along with his plan.  
"I broke into his home, put some roofies in his beer and and then took advantage of him." She said, trying to be convincing.  
Barney looked from lilah to Lee and back from Lee to Lilah. He was confused.  
"He doesnt remember a thing, I was gone by the time he woke up." She said trying to make her story sound good.  
Lee just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do.  
"This is shit is crazy." Hale said shaking his head, causing Toll to snicker.  
"Why couldnt it had been me?" Gunnar said causing Barney to roll his eyes.  
"Enough with the games, Vilain! Where the hell is Yang and Maggie." Claude laughed.  
"What makes you think I would tell you after you gave us the wrong coordinates?" Claude asked.  
"Ill give you the right coordinates, if you show me Yang and Maggie." Barney said.  
Claude smiled. "Deal." with a snap of his fingers, His men brought out a badly bruised Yang and Maggie from the trunk of their car.  
Barney took one look at his friends and wanted to cry, They looked so bad and Maggie still has that gun shot in her leg.  
"Let them go." Barney said sternly, as he pointed his gun at Claude.  
"Give me the coordinates." Claude said, smirking. Barney sighed.  
Claude looked at them confused when Lee whispered something in Barney's ear. Barney nodded his head before turning his attention back to Claude.  
"I will only give the coordinates to Lilah." Barney said. Lilah and Claude both looked at each other's confused.  
Lilah was scared now. It had to be a trap. Claude shook his head. "I dont think so, I am not putting my only neice in harms way." He said sternly.  
Barney scoffed. "You already have put her in harms way." Barney said causing Claude to look at lilah.  
"All she has to do is walk over here and I will hand her a piece of paper with the right coordinates on it and send right back over to you." Barney said.  
Claude staired at his neice who was shaking her head no. "Go get the coordinates." He said. Lilah wanted to cry.  
"Please dont make me go over there." She begged her uncle.  
He slapped her. "Damn it! When I tell you to do something you will do it! Now go!" he yelled.  
Lilah held her cheek where he had slapped her. She took a deep breath as she slowly made her way over to the Expendables.  
Lilah stood right in front of Barney Ross, looking him in the eye's. She had a tear roll down her cheek which stung from being slapped by her uncle.  
Barney shook his head. "Look at you, your a sad little girl..." He said shaking his head as he handed her a piece of paper.  
"Get out of my face." He said. Just as Lilah turned around Lee grabbed her from behind, holding a knife to her throat.  
"If you neice is as important to you as you say she is...then its her or the coordinates...make your pick." Barney said.  
Lilah looked at her Uncle pleading. Claude shook his head and sighed.  
"Give me the coordinates." He said causing Lilah to look at him in disbelief.  
"What?!" She yelled, crying.  
"Lilah, I thought you have learned by now that there are somethings more important...I need those coordinates and being team player means taking one for the team."  
Claude said causing Lilah to shake her head, crying.  
"Now give me the coordinates, Ross." Claude said.  
Barney shook his head. "I dont have them." he said causing Claude to look over at his neice.  
Claude smirked. "Im going to get those coordinates, whether I have to go through her or you." He said coldly.  
Out of nowhere, Claude pulled out a gun, shooting Barney in the shoulder.  
The war was officially on...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dont forget to review :) 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Oh my god...

Lee let go of Lilah, grabbing his guns as soon as he seen Claude's men charging at them, bullets flying everywhere.  
Lilah made a run to the car so that she could hide behind it but before she could make it there, Claude snatched her by the arm, dragging her along with him. "Give me the coordinates, now!" He yelled Lilah shook her head now though causing her Uncle to laugh. He then punched Lilah right in the face.  
Lee stopped shooting long enough to see where Lilah was, He seen her laying on the ground as Claude grabbed the piece of paper out of her pocket.  
He went to get into the car only to be turned around and punched in the gut and then punched in the face by Barney who managed to get up.  
"How do you like being punched in the face?" He asked he picked Vilain up off the ground, slamming him against the car.  
Claude just laughed and spit in Barney's face.  
Lilah crawled away from the two. She was looking around for a gun, something so that she can defend herself.  
She looked around and all she seen was blood, and bullets.  
Some of her uncle's men were screaming and yelling out in pain from being shot.  
She looked over at Maggie and Yang who were laying on the ground, still tied up.  
They looked so scared. Lilah quickly got up, running over to them.  
she quickly untited Yang and told him to go for help.  
Lilah then turned her attention to Maggie.  
She was having trouble trying to get the duck tape off from around her wrists.  
Lilah looked around for something she could use to cut it but nothing...Until she seen Lee.  
"Ill be right back." She told Maggie as she ran over to Lee who had just snapped somebody's neck.  
"I need a knife." She yelled as she approached Lee.  
He looked at her oddly but didnt question her.  
He handed her a pocket knife, nothing fancy but sharp enough to get the job done.  
Just as Lilah turned around to go back over to Maggie, Lee grabbed her by her wrist.  
"Take this too." He said handing her a pistol. Lilah nodded her head quickly as she ran back over to Maggie.  
Lilah quickly pulled Maggie over to a some what safe area so that she could cut the duck tape off from around her wrists and ankles Once Lilah cut Maggie free, she had almost forgot that Maggie had been shot in the leg and was in no condition to run.  
Lilah helped Maggie lay down behind a bush. "I think you'll be safe back here, Just dont make any noise, Ok?" Lilah asked.  
Maggie nodded her head. As Lilah got up to leave Maggie cleared her voice to say. "Thank you." which brought a small smile to Lilah's face. For once she had actually done something right.  
Lilah ran back out to the battle zone to see alot of men dead. She had no clue where Lee or the rest of the guy's where.  
But she did have a good view of the brawel between Barney Ross and her uncle, Claude Vilain.  
"You son of a bitch!" Barney yelled as he kicked Claude in the gut, causing him to roll over on the ground.  
"You killed my friends!" He yelled as he bent down and Punched Claude 3 times in the face, giving him a very bloody nose.  
"And Now...im going to kill you." He said as he gritted his teeth.  
Claude just laughed though. "Like I havent heard that one before." He said before kicking his leg out, tripping Barney Ross.  
Claude then jumped up to his feet. "Finished so soon?" He asked as he laughed.  
Claude then looked over to see Lilah standing there watching everything.  
"Lilah! Come on over here, get in on the fun." He said with a smirk.  
Lilah shook her head. CLaude looked at her oddly.  
"What? are you scared? There is no reason to be scared of sheep, my dear." He said laughing as he kicked Barney ross in the face.  
"Lilah..im not going to ask you again...It is time to finish what we started." He said.  
Lilah sighed. She slowly made her way over to Barney and her uncle Claude.  
Claude smiled as he soon his neice approach them.  
He picked a badly wounded Barney Ross up, holding him for Lilah.  
"Do it." He said with a sly smirk. But Lilah was smirking on the inside as well.  
She had been wanting to do this for a very long time.  
Just as Lilah pulled the gun out, pointing it at Barney, Lee appeared from out of nowhere.  
He looked at Lilah confused. Was she really about to Kill Barney? He thought to himself. Lee panicked.  
Everyone froze when they heard the loud gun shot.  
Everyone looked at each other's with their jaw's dropped and eye's wide with shock.  
Hale, Gunnar, and Toll had just showed up when they heard the gun shot.  
They froze in shock as well. "What the fuck just happend?" Gunnar asked confused...  
"Oh my god.." was all Lilah could manage to say as she was in shock too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Soooo who got shot!? Did Lilah shoot Barney Ross? or did she finally get up the courage to kill her Uncle Claude? Review and let me know :) 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: What have you done?

Lilah fell down to her knees as blood appeard from under her shirt.  
Claude Vilain looked at Lee in disbelief.  
"What have you done?" He asked in a low whisper.  
Lee dont even know what happend, He thought Lilah was about to shoot Barney, He panicked.  
"Im so sorry." Lee said quietly as he started shaking his head, Looking at Lilah as her bright blue eyes filled up tears.  
Lilah then fell over completly. "Lilah!" Claude yelled as he ran after his niece.  
"Stay with me, Lilah." He said.  
Her throat was so dry that she could barely utter a word.  
Barney glanced over to Lee to see him not moving at all, he just stood there stairing at a now very pale Lilah.  
"Lilah?" Claude said as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.  
Claude slowly stood up, looking at Barney with a look that could kill.  
"Now you know how I felt when you killed Tool." Barney said.  
Claude smirked. "Your forgetting one little detail..Lilah killed Tool." He said smirking.  
"You made her do it." Barney said causing Claude to laugh.  
"Is that what she told you? I never made her do anything. She is a grown woman who can make her own decisions." he said.  
"Not when she is being watched 24/7 by you." Lee said causing Claude to looked at him.  
Claude smirked. "You know what, Im glad shes dead because now I dont have to feel bad about killing her after getting the coordinates." Claude said as he slowly walkwed over to Lee. "She is dead now...because of you...not me." Claude said with a smirk.  
Claude then kicked Lee in the gut, quickly pulled his gun out and turned to face Barney.  
Another Gun shot went off.  
It was quiet once again. Lee looked at Barney to see he was unharmed which confused Lee at first until he seen Claude Vilain, laying on the ground, dead. He had been shot.  
Lee then noticed Barney looking at something with his jaw dropped.  
Lee slowly turned around to Lilah on her knees again.  
"Lilah?" He asked quietly. She dropped the gun as she fell back over.  
Lee instantly ran over to her.  
"Im so sorry." He said hovering over her.  
"I thought you were going to kill Barney." He said again, fighting back tears.  
Lilah shook her head slowly. "I could never harm You or Barney." She said quietly.  
Her breathing was getting heavier by the minute.  
Lee looked down at her gun shot wound and instantly knew that she would not make it, it was too good of a shot.  
Barney had made his way over to Lilah, kneeling down.  
"You saved my life." He said, still in shock that she has turned on her Uncle.  
Lilah gave him a small smile. "Thank you." He said again.  
"Dont mention it." She said. Lilah could feel her eye's start to get heavy. It was getting harder and harder to keep them open.  
"Why did you do it, Lilah?" Barney asked curious as to why she killed Claude instead of him.  
She took a deep breath. "Something's are more important." She said quoting her Uncle.  
Barney smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
Barney stood up and decided to leave Lee and her alone.  
He knew Lee had something going on with Lilah when Lilah said she had drugged him, He could read Lee like a book.  
"I cant belive this is happeing, Im so sorry, Lilah. please forgive." Lee said not being able to fight back anymore tears.  
Lilah managed to place her hand gently on Lee's cheek. "I already have." She said in a low whisper.  
Lee held onto her hand and watched as she started to close her eyes.  
"Lilah?...Lilah?!" Lee yelled as he started to panick.  
He instantly checked for a pulse but she didnt have one anymore... Lilah had passed away.  
Lee isntantly broke down right there, infront of his fellow expendables team mates. He didnt care though.  
Lilah was the one and only woman that he would have taken a bullet for and now she is dead because of him.  
Lee's main goal was to keep Lilah out of harms way and yet he killed her.  
Lilah may have forgiven him but Lee would never forgive himself for the awful thing he has done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Sorry it has taken so long to update! been really busy with work :/ but I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
dont forget to review :) 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Peace

The Expendables had made it home and were hanging out at Tool's garage.  
Everyone was having a good time except for one.  
Lee sat there, drinking his beer quietly.  
The event's from 3 days ago was playing over and over again in his head.  
Lee felt so guilty. Barney glaned over at his good friend and sighed.  
He made his way over to Lee.  
"What's on your mind, Christmas?" Barney asked as he took a seat next to Lee.  
He shook his head. "Nothing." Was all Lee said, not even bothering to look up at Barney.  
"Come on, Lee..dont let this get you down. you did what you thought you had to do at that time." Barney said trying to comfort his friend.  
Lee sighed. "I know but she didnt deserve it." He said.  
Barney could argue with him on that but decided not to get into all that.  
"Look, Lilah said before she died that she had already forgave you, she knew you were only protecting the team."  
Lee then looked at Barney. "I was supposed to be protecting her." He said coldly.  
Barney sat there in silence, unsure of what he could say or do to make his friend feel better.  
"She's in a better place now, She is with her father now..and even if you hadnt of shot her, Claude would have..."  
Lee didnt say anything. Barney shook his head.  
"I know you feel bad about this...but you have got to understand that life goes on...Lilah is dead but for once she is at peace." Barney said.  
Lee then slowly nodded his head. "I never thought of it that way." He said quietly.  
Barney gave Lee a small smile.  
"You did what you had to do." Barney added.  
Lee sighed. "I just wished I could have done something to save her." Lee said fighting back tears.  
"Lee, there is nothing anyone could have done to save, Lilah...she was in a very rough spot and honestly she would have died one way or another."  
Barney knew he should not have brought that up but he had to be honest with Lee. Lilah was in too deep to come out alive.  
"Your right." Was all Lee said which shocked Barney.  
"And Thank you." Barney said, causing Lee to now look at Barney confused.  
"For what?" He asked.  
Barney smiled. "For having my back no matter what." He said causing Lee to laugh.  
"Yeah..Dont mention it." He said. Barney then handed Lee another beer.  
"Are you guy's gonna chit chat all night like a bunch of girls or are we going to party in honor of Tool?" Hale asked smiling as he took a shot.  
Barney and Lee looked at each others and laughed as they stood up from their seats.  
Lee knew Lilah was in a much better place and now she could finally be at peace.  
The things that Lilah and Claude did were horrible but Lee knew Lilah better than anyone.  
He knew how easily minipulated she was. That's why he felt the need to save her and he did.  
Lilah would always be apart of Lee and he will never forget all the good times they had.  
She was a great girl when you got to know her She was just surrounded by the wrong people.  
But now Lilah is at peace, and thats all she ever really wanted in the first place and she has Lee Christmas to thank for that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Thanks for all the reviews! and thanks to everyone who has read this story! Glad you liked it!  
Sorry it took so long to upload the finaly chapter but i've been sooo darn busy with work :/ Thanks again guy's for reading! :) 


End file.
